


Recovery

by Oddlydrawnthoughts23



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, Multi, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddlydrawnthoughts23/pseuds/Oddlydrawnthoughts23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe keeps watch over Finn while he recovers, Rey decides to check in on her boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovery

Poe had every right to just slump over and fall asleep, after the battle and near death experience he and the others had been through exhaustion was more than understandable at this point. However he refused to give into what his body had been signaling him, not once did he leave Finn's side as he rested in the bed next to him. He was doing better but he knew if even for a second he left somewhere in the back of Poe's mind he thought the worst. 

''How you holding up solider?'' came a gentle voice and clasp of the automatic doors shutting behind her, Poe shifted sitting up when he saw Rey walk in and wander over to the battle worn pilot, Poe slumped over a bit as Rey was next to him, one hand caressing the back of his neck and their legs brushing against one another. ''Doing alright, you?'' he asked drawing his gaze up to meet hers, slowly Rey lowered herself down and sat on one of Poe's legs like a chair.

''Doing ok, you look tired though.'' she  said looking him over, Poe yawned once and quickly shook it off.

 

''Worried is more like it.'' he clarified drawing his eyes back over to the sleeping Finn, Rey followed Poe's gaze as it fell over to their fallen companion.

''He'll be ok, he's a fighter don't forget that.'' she asked jabbing his shoulder slightly with her elbow in a joking fashion to ease some of the tension that filled the air. 

Poe couldn't help but smile just a bit. 

''I know...'' Poe started looking up to Rey once more their eyes set as Poe returned a small smile of hope. ''Thanks.'' he replied simply.

''Don't mention it.'' Carefully Rey reached down and pecked his forehead lightly, just then she got up and left the room. 

...

Finn didn't know how long he had been asleep for but just before he had gone under, he had remembered the tightness in his whole body, it was a heavy weight he had never felt before and the emptiness that went along with it. This was not the case when he had awoken once again, his eyes taking their time as they came back into focus, taking in each shape that started out like blurs of nothing, before then changing mass into something else altogether. The sun was just starting to peak through the windows, as Finn attempted to move his body, he couldn't as he looked between the two bodies snuggled up between him.

Poe and Rey remained motionless as they slept peacefully on each side of him, Finn couldn't help but smile it would be awhile before he could get up and start walking again, he took a moment then closed his eyes once more. Letting light come back to him and the love that was shared between the three people lying in bed.

 

End.  

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! so this is my first shot at writing a Star Wars fic ever, and even though I haven't seen the film yet (I'm hoping Tuesday) I'm already head over heels for JediStormpilot aka Finn x Rey x Poe or however you want to call it. I'm writing this little ficlet as a warm up, and this is just my perception of how I think the characters are without seeing the film. 
> 
> I'm hoping after I do see it more fics will be coming. 
> 
> Anyway enjoy folks. :)


End file.
